Unknown and Unexpected
by giacinta
Summary: The brothers are relaxing at home in the Bunker when they get a surprise visit. Chapter Nine.
1. Chapter 1

This story happens before the Prometheous one. I was very disappointed that the brothers brought strangers to their home. I believed it was supposed to be super secret known to them alone. :(

X

Unknown and Unexpected.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One.

X

Sam smiled at the sight of his brother sauntering out from the kitchen clothed in the dark green 'dead man's robe' as he had baptized it, the first time Dean had worn it.

In his hands he held two china cups and Sam knew they contained that for which they had been designed, tea!

His smile got even wider as Dean delicately placed one in front of him.

X

"What?" Dean blustered as he saw the fond smirk plastered on Sam's face. " I can't bring my little brother a cup of tea now?"

"No, it's not that," Sam answered, his dimples at full stretch. "It's ...just... Well it's amazing how quickly you've adjusted to the home comforts the bunker provides."

"Sammy, I'm surprised at you!" Dean replied with all the air of a professor about to give a slightly stupid pupil a lesson. "When a hot chick gives you the come on, you don't refuse her advances, it would be ungracious, so when a Men of Letters' bunker with all its comforts falls into your lap, you take it in your stride and enjoy its perks."

X

He turned and went back to the kitchen re-emerging with a little something to go with the tea.

This time Sam's eyes nearly popped out of his head as lying on the plate was a still smoking crusty pie.

"One peach pie coming up," Dean announced with relish, the look on Sam's face all the reward he needed for his attempt at baking. Well, it hadn't actually been his first attempt; he had dabbled in fancy cooking when he was with Lisa and Ben and of course his penchant for pie had given him the boost he needed to learn how to make a decent one.

For Sam however, it was all new.

Dean hadn't had the chance for a long time now to show off his culinary skills, except for quick-cook stuff, but Sam was the perfect recipient of this new cookery age, all his surprise at Dean's hidden skills showing on his mobile features.

"I didn't know you could bake a pie, man," Sam exclaimed in awe.

"Little brother there are so many things you don't know about me that could fill a book," Dean replied in a self-satisfied tone as he whipped out a knife and made first cut on the pie. He deftly collocated an abundant slice on one of the two little side-plates he had brought and plonked it down in front of his still awed brother.

"Eat up, Sam, and drink your tea."

To Dean's complete surprise, Sam obediently took a bite of the still warm pie, his face a testimony to its deliciousness."Wow, Dean. This is...the best," he mumbled chewing appreciatively on the crumbly pastry.

Dean took the chair across from him, brought his cup to his lips and sipped the fragrant tea, feeling like a man who finally had everything he ever wanted, completely satisfied by the moment.

He looked on gratified as Sam demolished his slice of pie. Now that his secret was out, the sky was the limit as far as pie was concerned.

He pulled his feet up and plopped them down on the edge of the enormous table. Life was good.

X

A few days ago he had finished installing the sliding door between Sam's room and his. The bedrooms had no windows, this way at least there would be two viable exits but the truth was they were both so used to sleeping in the same room that when he had proposed the idea Sam hadn't commented, passing his time in the library while Dean had thrown himself into the job.

The sliding door had been opened once and never again closed, each brother sleeping with their faces towards the other, as it had always been.

X

Dean stretched out his arm and pulled his own piece of pie towards him, a look of pure bliss etching itself on his handsome features as he bit down on his little bit of heaven.

It was one of those rare moments in the brothers' lives that approached perfection.

X

X

"Tap,tap"

"Tap tap, tap"

X

Sam glanced over at his relaxed brother. "Did you hear a noise, Dean?" he asked confused.

"Huh, no. I didn't hear anything, Sam. This place can be a bit spooky, it's probably just your imagination. I mean you don't exactly go for light reading!" he replied ironically, indicating the ancient tomes spread around the table

Sam frowned and cocked his head. "No, Dean, just listen!"

Dean pulled his feet off the table and came to attention.

"Tap tap," now he could hear the weak knocking sound too.

He traded glances with his brother. "It's coming from above," Dean whispered as the brothers quickly took to the stairs that led to the upper balcony level.

"It...it seems to be coming from the door," Sam chimed in. "Is it possible that someone's knocking on it?"

"No one knows about this place Sam," his brother, scolded."How could anyone be knocking on our door?"

"I dunno," Sam answered "But that's what's happening," he added, for as they stood behind the main entrance, that was exactly what it seemed like.

The Winchesters had their first visitor, but who the hell could it be?

X

Sam lifted his shoulders as Dean sent him a "What the heck! Do we open the door?" glance.

"If these men of letters were so friggin 'smart they could have put a spy-hole in the door!" he bitched.

"Yeah, seeing they're all dead, they can't have been all that smart then," Sam countered.

Dean cocked his head and raised his eyebrows in agreement with Sam's observation, before turning his attention back to the mysterious noise.

X

"Knock knock,"

"Whoever it is, they're pretty persistent," Dean observed. "I doubt that if it was some fugly they would just knock at our front door."

A feeble voice filtered through the heavy door taking them completely by surprise. "I know you're in there, I saw a car outside I just want to talk to you. I don't mean you any harm. Please open the door and let me in."

X

XXXXX TBC XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

XXXXXXXX

"Don't be afraid. Please open up. I'm here to help you. Trust me," the seemingly feeble voice repeated

The brothers glanced uncertainly at each other, finding themselves rather at a loss to know exactly what to do. Someone had discovered their home and knew they were inside. Should they take a chance and open the door?

They hadn't explored every nook and cranny of the bunker yet so it could be that there was some kind of secret passage that led to the exterior, but if there was they hadn't come across it.

This door was the only way in or out for the moment.

X

"We can't wait around for ever in a stand-off," Sam finally announced. "I'll go get our guns, holy water and stuff and we'll open the door. Whoever or whatever it is, we gotta stop them. If it gets away, it could bring back others and then we would be truly screwed and the Men of Letters' secrets could get out. "

Dean nodded his assent. He couldn't thing of anything better himself for the moment.

When Sam returned weighed down with various weapons, Dean grabbed his gun and indicated the door.

"You get behind there and pull it open and I'll get in a quick shot at whatever's out there," he said.

"I can do that," Sam objected. "You take the door!"

"No way! You may be an overgrown Sasquatch but you're still the little brother, so don't argue and go man the door."

Sam bitched but did as he was told; this wasn't the time to argue with Dean about his absurd over-protectiveness!

X

Their eyes met and a silent signal was exchanged as they prepared themselves to open the door.

Sam yanked on the handle as Dean braced himself for whatever threat might be lurking outside, his finger steady on the trigger.

He could feel Sam repositioning himself at almost super-speed behind his back, holy water and salt in his hands but they both stopped in astonishment at the sight of the being standing outside in the dappled afternoon sunshine.

X

It was an innocuous looking old lady, her bearing tall and proud despite the eighty or more years she must have had on her shoulders.

Dean lifted his gun, completely taken aback.

Whatever he was expecting it wasn't this and although he couldn't see his brother's face he could imagine the expression of confusion plastered across it.

The three stood immobile for a few seconds as if frozen in a dramatic tableau, studying each other, but internally Dean's mind was whirring. He instinctively understood that the old lady standing calmly on the threshold wasn't a threat.

"Dean?" his brother's voice broke in, interrupting his thoughts and spurring him into action.

X

"Lady," Dean said in his most threatening tone." Who are you and just what the hell are you doing here?"

To his utter surprise, a dimpled smile appeared on her face.

"You must be Dean, " she said and then craning her neck to the side where Sam was standing at his brother's back she added. "And you therefore must be Samuel. I've come a long way to meet you. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

The brothers' astonishment racked up to a higher level as they absorbed the woman's words.

"Uh, just how do you know our names lady?" Sam asked, and although he too like Dean sensed that the woman wasn't a threat, she was certainly no casual passerby for she had known specifically about the bunker and who they were.

x

"I have to say that you two are rather lacking in manners. A lady shouldn't be kept waiting on the doorstep," she continued sweetly not in the least unnerved by the sight of the gun in Dean's hand.

At this point Dean turned his head towards his brother, looking for some input on how to deal with the situation but Sam unhelpfully shrugged his shoulders. Dean eyed him disparagingly as if to say "Wow, you're really know how to lend a hand, Sam!" returning his attention to the surprise visitor

X

The woman sighed." Listen, I know all about the bunker, I know it's shielded against the supernatural so if I'm a danger, the sigils with which it's protected won't let me in."

She moved forward unhampered, no supernatural defences kicking in to block her passage, daintily crossing over the doorstep to stand in front of the brothers. "See," she smiled. "No lightning bolts have struck me down so that means I'm clean!"

She lifted her hands and caressed the cheek of each brother. "So you two are the legacies now," she smiled, a tremor weaving its way through her voice for the first time. "Well if your brains match your handsomeness, the heritage of the Men of Letters has been passed down to worthy beneficiaries. Now then boys, I've come a long way and I'm rather tired so if you let me come in and have a seat on that comfortable couch in the sitting room, I would be thankful."

X

"How do you know so much about this place and about the Men of Letters, and just who are you;" Sam asked more puzzled than alarmed now. "You know far more about us than we do about you and we need more information if you want us to trust you, " he continued.

The woman turned two familiar looking moss-green eyes on the brothers and from a pair of equally familiar full soft lips announced." I know about this bunker because I was one of the Men of Letters, and I know about you because I'm your grandmother, Virginia Winchester."

X

The flabbergasted brothers stood motionless, akin to two marble statues as she walked past them to the stair-case and made her way slowly down the steps to the sitting area.

X

XXX TBC XXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

XXXXXXXXX

"Well, Sammy, the surprises just keep on coming," Dean mouthed wryly, his lips curling in a crooked smile. "All we need now is a bevy of kids lining up outside the door, claiming to be our long-lost children!"

Sam stared at him horrified. "Don't even joke about that, Dean! There's no way I'd ever want a kid to carry on the Winchester blood-line and find themselves at the mercy of any supernatural dicks that got their hands on them."

"Well, Sam. You _**were **_soulless for a year and Robo-Sam certainly didn't seem to have any problems in sowing his wild oats, so I don't really see him as the kind that would've worried about leaving a little reminder to the women he slept with!"

X

At the sight of Sam's face paling to white as the realization hit him that things could easily have gone down that way, Dean felt a twinge of guilt at having put such a thought into words.

He clapped a comforting hand on his sibling's shoulder. "I was only kidding Sammy. I'm sure Robo-Sam took his precautions."

"Well, Dean, I assume you took precautions when you had sex with the Amazon chick and look what happened there," Sam replied worried, not easily consoled now that the idea had actually been put into words.

Dean nodded unhappily. There was nothing to add. He had conceived a daughter; sure he had been tricked and the girl had been half-monster but she had still been his child and even now he was unsure that if Sam hadn't killed her, he would have had the guts to do it himself.

X

"Come on, Sam, We'll worry about one thing at a time. It seems we've been presented with a long-lost grand-mother, so let's go tend to that before freaking out about possible heirs," Dean joked pushing down the unpleasant memory.

For some reason he was in an optimistic mood. If the old lady who had glided elegantly down the stairs and was now sitting calmly on their couch was really who she claimed to be, the part of Dean that had always longed for family was feeling particularly happy.

X

They made their way down into the sitting area where their unexpected guest was waiting.

"Um," Sam began feeling somehow like a small boy tongue-tied in the presence of an important visitor, "You say you're our grand-mother, can you give us proof of that?"

X

She smiled and any doubts** _Dean_** might have had, melted away, at least as far as the family genetics were concerned because identical dimples had been flashed at him by Sam since ever he could remember, and the soft wrinkles round her eyes couldn't hide the moss-green tint and puppy expression so similar to his brother's.

He also recognized his own full lips in her smile, but for the rest Dean knew he had taken his own good looks from his mother Mary; his Dad had told him so in one of the rare moments that John had waxed sentimental. He was aware that he and Sam didn't resemble each other, something that had come in useful in their various aliases, but now the puzzle had been revealed; Sam had taken everything from his Winchester grandmother!

He took a half-step forward, Sam's awkwardness not influencing him in the least.

"Okay, I believe you're our grandmother, at least based on the family likeness but that doesn't mean you're here to do us any favours. We've been screwed by family and friends before now!" he declared firmly.

Virginia's face took on a sympathetic expression. "My poor boys, I'm sure you have, and I'm here to make sure that no–one else _**screws**_ with you," she smiled, using the same word as Dean. "But I would ask you to keep you language suitable to a person of my advanced age, "she smirked and this time it was Sam who looked on amused. The smirk was pure Dean.

"Touché Dean," Sam laughed. "Watch your language in the presence of a lady!"

Somehow the ice had been broken and a connection between grandmother and grandchildren had been forged.

X

X

Dean carried in the coffee, (she had turned up her nose at the offer of tea) on an ornate tray he had found in the kitchen, along with a few slices of the pie that remained.

"Mmm," she exclaimed blissfully as she daintily took a bite. "Pie is my favourite and this is divine."

"Dean baked it," Sam said, exchanging a fond glance with his pink-faced sibling, somehow proud of his brother's ability. "It's an aspect of himself that he's always kept hidden."

X

Virginia watched and observed the palpable love that united these two handsome young men, her grandsons!

Although they were blood, she had really just met them but already her heart had begun to cultivate a budding affection for them both.

She sipped her coffee and enjoyed the delicious slice of pie, happy now that she had come, for she had been undecided whether to reveal her existence, not sure how she would be received nor what kind of men her unknown grandsons would turn out to be.

She sighed into her coffee-cup and hoped that her presence instead of bringing help to them wouldn't end up doing the exact opposite and causing them pain.

X

She dabbed her lips with the napkin and patted the couch on either side of her.

"Sit down, boys and I'll give you an explanation for why I'm here, that is if you're interested," she grinned, eyes twinkling.

The brothers shrugged in synch, something that was not lost on their observant grandmother and sat down, one on each side, towering over the seemingly inoffensive old lady sandwiched between them.

X

"When your father John was seven," she began. "My husband Henry, your grandfather," she gave a quick squeeze to the brothers' arms, "left one night to go to the Men of Letters' town-base and be initiated into the Society; he never came back, but you knew that already," she sighed and continued, her voice trembling slightly.

"Henry was the love of my life and I never found out what happened to him. I heard on the radio the next day that there had been a fire in town and when it turned out to be the very building where Henry had gone, I knew it hadn't been caused by accident but that it had been targeted on purpose."

X

"You knew about the Men of Letters then?" Sam asked quietly, sensing Virginia's sorrow at the memory of her husband's death, even after all these years.

She nodded. "I was already one of them before I met Henry. My father's family came from an uninterrupted line of members and it was through the Society that we were introduced. It was love at first sight," she smiled glancing at up Dean, who in turn cocked his head in irony as he exchanged glances with Sam.

They knew just how those "love at first sight" relationships were manipulated by Heaven whenever they needed to screw with people's lives!

X

"The initiation ceremony was the culmination of the learning process," Virginia continued. "Henry had been tutored by my father in the secrets of the supernatural and that night was ready to become a fully fledged member."

"Just how did you survive? "Dean asked. "I thought the members had all been killed?"

"When John was born, my feelings towards the Society changed. My love for my baby made me fear for him and so I begged my father to let me become one of the 'sleeper members'; initiates who although full members and versed in all the arts, remained inactive. An insurance policy, if you like in case any disaster happened to the body of the Society. That way there would always be someone to pass on the secrets."

"But, Sam," objected. "How come Dad knew nothing of this?"

X

"When Henry never returned, I knew something terrible must have happened, for he would never have abandoned John and me. I'm ashamed to say, I panicked; the fear for my baby overwhelming me and so I took him and the most essential things I could carry, and left town dropping into anonymity.I found a job and eventually met another man, a good simple man who loved me and treated John as his own son. John came to love him as he would his own father and I put all my energies into being a good wife and mother, never regretting having put the supernatural behind me."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. The choice their own father had made after Mary's death had been the exact opposite to the one Virginia took and yet both choices had led back to the supernatural. There was just no escape. Not for the Winchesters anyway.

X

"Boys, I'm rather tired," she whispered, as if the emotional journey into the past she had just taken had sapped her energies. "You don't think I could flop down on a bed somewhere and continue this conversation tomorrow?"

"Sure, " Dean offered. "Take my room; it's got a super memory mattress. You'll rest well."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll bed down here on the couch; it won't be the first time."

"Tomorrow, we'll fix you one of the other bedrooms, " Sam chipped in, content at the thought of her staying.

X

"By the way how did you get here?" Dean asked. "Have you got a car outside?"

She smiled enigmatically and although her face was still handsome, both men could see traces of the raging beauty she must have been when she was younger. "No, I used the power of the soul. Now not another word young man," she chided. "Show me to that exquisite memory mattress!"

"Yes Ma'am," Dean replied jumping to attention.

X

XXXX TBC XXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

XXXXXXXX

The aroma of freshly made coffee insinuated its way into his unconscious, dragging him up from the memories that still plagued him when the dark world of his dreams took control of his thoughts and made him relive moments of the past, moments which when awake were firmly locked down in the depths of his mind.

As he surfaced from sleep, his last thought was of how the worst of his nightmares wasn't about the tortures he'd suffered in Hell, but of that day at Cold Oak when Sam's tousled head had lolled boneless on his shoulder and he had felt his little brother draw his last breath.

In his merry–go-round of gruesome visions, that was always the one that hurt the most.

X

His eyes jerked open to focus on the unfamiliar face that was standing over him; understanding on her soft features.

"You must have been dreaming," she said. "Something not too good by the way you were twitching."

The word twitching was an understatement but she didn't want the boy to feel embarrassed thinking she had been looking on while he tossed and turned on the couch like a mad thing, fighting off some invisible monster, which was probably what he had been doing.

"Uh, yeah," Dean replied as he pulled himself up. "Now and then it happens," he added, unwilling to give any further explanation.

X

He turned his head and caught sight of the table laid out for breakfast, a steaming pot of coffee surrounded by a freshly baked pie and a stack of pancakes. "Whew," he whistled. "Just when did you get up, to have all this ready?" he asked appreciatively.

She smirked. "I'm an early riser and I've got to find some way of getting into your good books. They do say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!"

"You'll get no argument from me there," Dean grinned as he made his way to the table. "I wouldn't pass up a quick cup of coffee before taking a turn to the bathroom. No sigh of Sam yet, I see. Of course the kid really needs his beauty sleep if he ever wants to catch up with my awesomeness," he smirked taking his first mouthful of the hot dark liquid.

"You care for him very much, don't you?" she remarked, her face serious. "And he for you."

Dean shrugged, "It's …complicated but yeah, we watch out for each other."

"Wow, this has to be the best coffee I've tasted… well ever," he remarked ecstatically, effectively changing the subject

She understood; the boy wasn't the kind to open his heart easily or to trust at first sight, but maybe when they got to know each other better, he would confide in her.

X

As if he had heard his big brother's call, an endearingly tousled Sam made his way into the room; if such a giant of a man as her younger grandson could be envisaged as being cute, she mused.

"What's all this?" he smiled as he saw the table laid out.

"Good morning Sam," she greeted. "Or do you prefer Samuel?"

"Sam'll do fine," he answered as he sat down next to his brother, brushing his shoulder.

"Sleep well, Sammy? " Dean asked turning assessing eyes on him, 'cos Sam having a good night's sleep was still a rarity.

"Yeah!... Yeah! " Sam replied with a curve of his lips. " I haven't slept so well in a long time." He glanced almost shyly at the older woman as if not quite sure whether she had something to do with it or not.

"Tuck in there now, boys. Two big men like yourselves need a lot of fuel to keep going,"

X

Dean looked on amused as his usually picky little brother tore into the goodies on the table, and with a cocking of his head he proceeded to do the same.

Virginia watched sadly, her heart heavy. It was plain to see that these boys had never had anything easy, and very little in the way of comfort or understanding. They had been abandoned by everyone.

She too had cut herself off from her own son John, thinking that it was for the best but although the years were now heavy on her shoulders, she would do what she could to help her grandsons, even if making breakfast for them was all there was; although she was afraid that cooking would be the least of her worries.

X

"You know what bothers me about your story so far," Dean said casually, as he chewed on the pancakes. "How come dad never told us anything about you, as you've apparently been alive all these years?"

She bowed her head as if in shame.

"After John married your mother Mary, a sweet girl whom I believed to have a no connection whatsoever to the supernatural, I made another questionable decision to keep out of his life as much as possible. Even although I had never again used any of the knowledge of the Men of Letters, I was still one of them and informed on all their secrets, so I though t if I kept away from your parents, it would be safer for them both and for any children that were born.

So, when John's stepfather died a few years later, I took that opportunity to disappear from John and Mary's view altogether. I cut off all contact with him and lived out a low–profile life, keeping to myself. It was a terrible sacrifice as I longed to see my son, but his well-being was the most important thing for me."

"Then how…?" Sam began.

"Why did I turn up here, Sam?" she finished for him. "Because for a moment I felt Henry alive and near at hand, and I realized that perhaps my decisions hadn't been so intelligent after all.

Maybe hiding myself away from my family and my legacy had done more harm than good and I decided to bring myself up to date on what had been happening in that supernatural world which I had shut out so long ago.

Computers are full of information, all you have to do is look and of course having a few spells in the bag helps too," she admitted wryly, catching the brothers' gaze, hoping that her new-found family wouldn't condemn her.

X

She needn't have feared, for the two pairs of intelligent eyes observing her held no condemnation, but an understanding which was possible only because these young men had themselves taken wrong turnings and made errors of judgment but had forgiven themselves and each other; the pain they had suffered bonding them together ever more.

She had discovered as much as possible about them; they had been vessels for Michael and Lucifer, destined from the beginning of time to cause the Apocalypse, but yet the Earth still spun on its axis and people went about their daily business, so the Apocalypse hadn't happened.

They had saved the world and although she didn't know their personal story;_** that**_ certainly wasn't in any computer, she was certain they must have paid a terrible price. Perhaps one day when they trusted her more they would share some of it with her.

X

"You're preaching to the choir here," Dean answered softly. "Welcome to the family who made mistakes their daily bread and butter! As for Henry," he continued. "He _was_ here; he came through time but he was killed when the three of us confronted a demon called Abaddon."

"I only felt his essence for a moment and it disappeared," she affirmed. "I.. had hoped for a second but…"

Sam pushed back his chair and went to put a comforting arm around her shoulder, holding on to her gently as she unexpectedly turned into him and accepted his embrace.

Sam and Dean's eyes met over the top of her head; there were three Winchesters now and whatever was waiting to jump out at them from the shadows would find an unforeseen problem to deal with.

Their grandmother might be an old lady but age wasn't necessarily an impediment to fighting evil, one just had to find a different way to combat it, and Dean was sure she knew of many ways to do just that!

X

XXXX TBC XXXX

.

X


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

XXXXXXXXXX

Virginia looked around the room satisfied with her efforts; she had picked a bed-room as far from the boys as possible, to give them at least the illusion of privacy.

The three of them had passed most of the day just getting to know one another, although both boys had been very careful not to give her more than a superficial smattering of their personal past lives. While she was curious to know more about her charming grandsons, she applauded the fact that they were more than careful around her, because grand mother or not, she was still a stranger and in their line of work it wasn't intelligent to trust at first sight.

X

She closed the door; for now this would do just fine.

She didn't know if and how long she would be staying, it all depended.

If the boys wanted her to go, she would in a minute; they had been so sweet to her but she understood that having a third person around when they were used to being on their own could quickly become frustrating.

Well for the time being she had plenty to teach them, afterwards she would decide what to do.

X

She made her way back to the main sitting room, casting a curious eye into Sam's room as she passed by. The objects a boy kept on show in his bedroom often told plenty about the personality of its inhabitant.

She peeped in and was surprised to see that except for the neatly made bed and the duffel in the corner, the room was completely bare, more like a jail cell than a bedroom. It contrasted eerily with the one she had slept in last night, Dean's room; it had been decorated with a collection of pistols even a couple of photos, vinyls, tapes and other bric-a-brac.

She had been curious about the sliding door too, obviously newly installed between the rooms. Yesterday evening it had been closed but now she saw it was lying wide open.

She sighed.

These boys had many mysteries up their sleeves; they were clearly used to sleeping in near distance of each other, the easier to jump to the other's defense when danger threatened.

Well here at least, they were safe. Nothing could get in unless the boys themselves escorted a person inside. The wards put up through the centuries protected the building against all creatures, natural or supernatural.

X

X

Dean lifted his head from the book he was reading as she entered the library.

"Need any help there…uh…What do you …em …What do you prefer we call you….?" Dean asked, his cheeks colouring a little in embarrassment.

What a sweet boy she thought to herself and quickly addressed his awkwardness.

"Ginny will do fine. I'm an old Biddy but grandma just …, no!"

She scrunched up her nose, identical to the way Sam did and Dean felt ever more drawn to her.

A part of him warned to be careful because in his past experience grandparents weren't always as loving as they should be.

A feeling of anger came over him as he thought back to Samuel and how he had betrayed them. Dean was aware that he took betrayal really hard; it was one of the things that he found most difficult to forgive but somehow Ginny gave him good vibes, so he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, and then she cooked a heavenly pie, something that was **_not_** to be dismissed easily!

X

"Ginny it is then," he agreed, giving her his most charming smile, leaving Ginny with the thought that if she hadn't been his grandmother and had been fifty years younger she would have made a pass right there.

She quickly quashed down the thought, the boy could charm the birds off the trees; it was just innate in him.

"Where's Sam?" she asked looking around for her other grandchild.

"He went out to town for some supplies; shouldn't be long. I was gonna go but he offered. He loves drowning himself in these books but even a geek like him needs a breath of fresh air now and then," he smiled.

"Okay, then why don't I show you a little something to pass the time that might be kind of useful. That car of yours gives a little in the eye; we need to do something about it."

She made her way to a secluded section of the library.

"I think it's around here somewhere," she murmured as Dean came to stand behind her, curious to see what she was going on about.

"My dear boy, I wonder; could you pull down that book there; the one on the top shelf?" she asked indicating a green covered tome. Dean obligingly reached up and pulled it out placing it on the nearest table.

"Spells To Obscure Inanimate Objects," he read.

"Yes, if I remember correctly there's a spell for constructing an invisible cloak around …well ...it was originally designed for a carriage but I'm sure it can hide your black beauty just as well. Now. Ah here it is," she exclaimed triumphantly.

X

She turned the page towards Dean. "Do you have all the ingredients for this spell?" she enquired.

Dean quickly passed an eye down the list. "We're only missing the feather of a black crow but we've got all the rest."

"Well unless they have been all used up you should find some still in the utility room," she said, surprising him.

"Utility room," Dean repeated confused, cocking his head to the side. "We haven't come across one of those."

She smiled enigmatically.

"Come with me, my boy," and she led him to a bare section of the wall at the back-end of the kitchen.

"Now, how did the spell go again?" She mumbled a few Latin words and the wall disappeared as if it had never been there. She smirked as she saw the expression of astonishment on Dean's face.

He put an arm round her shoulders. "Maybe you're gonna come in useful after all Ginny, and not just for making breakfast."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," she bitched back, trying not to laugh.

"I wonder if we can we change the spell so the wall disappears if I say 'open sesame'," he smirked.

"I suppose so," she answered, playing along. "Don't see why not:"

X

Dean walked into the room. It might not be full of diamonds and rubies like Aladdin's cave but it was stocked up with everything a professional witch might need, and more!

Supplies wouldn't be a problem from now on.

He couldn't wait to see Sammy's eyes lighting up at this new geek heaven to explore.

He smiled down at his grandma. "Let's go stir up one Impala invisibility cloak spell then," he grinned.

X

Dean couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy.

Suddenly life was good and for once he ignored the little voice whispering in his ear that any positive moment would surely bring on a negative one, hoping that this time things would be different.

X

He and Ginny recited the spell in the area where they usually parked the Impala and according to her when the car passed through the spell's barrier it would blend into the panorama and become completely invisible. All they had to do now was wait for Sam to show up and see if it worked.

Ginny assured him that it would and at this point who was he to argue with the Lady of Letters!

X

Dean's Sammy radar started to send out signals at eight o'clock sharp when they usually ate dinner and there was still no sign of his little brother or of the Impala. Sammy was as precise as a Swiss clock and unless he had met a really hot chick and decided to go for a little fun, he should have been back by now. In any case he would have called.

He pulled out his phone and speed-dialed sam's number but it went straight to voice mail.

They always answered each other's calls and suddenly the feel-good feeling he had enjoyed all day disappeared as if by magic. Something had happened to Sam, he could feel it in his bones.

As if she had sensed it too, Ginny appeared from the kitchen. "Is something wrong , " she asked worried by the expression on Dean's face.

"Sammy's not answering his phone. Something must have happened."

He made his way to the staircase to get his jacket and head for town but Ginny laid a hand on his arm.

"You've no car, Dean. How will you get there?" she asked.

"I'll walk," Dean shrugged, anxious to be on his way.

"Let me get my coat and I'll give you a ride," she countered.

"You got a car? I didn't see one out there when we performed the spell."

She laughed softly. "I told you I came with the soul train. Hang onto me and we'll be there in a second"

X

Dean stared wonderingly at her as she placed a hand on his arm and instantly he found himself standing on the outskirts of the town, his grandmother smiling up at him.

"Let's go look for my missing grandson and God help anyone who lays a finger on his tousled little head" she declared testily.

"Amen to that, Ginny," Dean replied fervently as they walked the last few yards into town.

X

XXXX TBC XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

I do check my text over and over but typos always manage to slip through, sorry!

X

Chapter Six

XXXXXXXX

Sam pushed open heavy-lidded eyes that he immediately re-closed as the painful thumping in his head assured him that he was still very much alive. He tried to lift an arm but the chains that held them only allowed him a minimum of movement and he flopped his head back against the wall, the comfort of bringing a hand to his wound denied him.

He could feel the stickiness of dried blood on his hair and he vaguely remembered a sharp blow to the head before everything had gone dark.

He squeezed his eyes closed tight before attempting to open them again; his head pulsed with pain but it wasn't as if he wasn't used to worse, he thought wryly, ignoring it and running his eyes around his prison; for prison it was, chains usually didn't indicate Disneyland.

X

It was a basement room, with a narrow window on high and a sturdy iron-studded door in one of the walls. He was laid out on the ground and his gaze fell to the chains that hampered his movements; a short one held each wrist prisoner, not allowing him to bring his hands together. He was well and truly trussed up.

Through the window he could see that night was falling and he bet that Dean was already climbing the walls at his disappearance.

He had always huffed at his brother when Dean called him a trouble magnet but he had to give him his due; God he couldn't even go on a supply run without some fugly dragging him off to his castle dungeon like some swooning princess!

His eyes went back to the door. Sooner or later he'd find out who it was this time round that had decided it was essential to have an original 'Sam Winchester' as a fashion object in their chic gothic basement!

Well he wouldn't have to wait any longer and he braced himself for whatever was about to come through the door as the clicking noise of a key could be heard turning in the lock.

X

X

"My dear child, so nice to see you once more," the suave voce greeted him. "I promised you that we'd meet again and here we are! So nice to have a chat with old friends, isn't it?"

"Huh, I would've thought I was a bit too old for your personal preferences, going by those you surrounded yourself with last time we met," Sam mouthed sarcastically.

"Ah! You refer to my young protégés I presume, one of whom you stole away from me, but no matter, there have been plenty more willing to call me father. Young blood is like new wine, so fresh and sparkling," the Alpha Vampire answered calmly, "but one day you may have the joy of discovering it for yourself."

Sam's face took on a disgusted expression at the memory of the two youngsters he had seen at the Vamp's headquarters and at the thought of the creature before him drinking their innocent blood.

"So, if I'm not good enough to drink, just what _**do**_ you want with me?" Sam asked.

The Alpha seemed to consider the question attentively before answering.

"You were correct when you warned me against the Leviathans. They had no love for me nor my children; they wanted to exterminate us along with the other non-human creatures that roam the Earth. They desired all the available space in order to breed you delicious humans, and while I understand their greed, I wasn't quite on board with them killing off my species. They weren't successful as you know, but they did a lot of damage and my children are vastly reduced. In other words my young friend, we need to breed and increase our numbers."

"Forgive me if I don't feel bad for you," Sam snarled. "I wouldn't shed a tear if you were all wiped out."

"How very ungenerous of you my child, but one day you may feel differently, " the Alpha smiled smarmily.

"I still don't get why you kidnapped me or why I'm still alive and unharmed," Sam repeated.

"All in good time my boy, all in good time. I'm waiting for a little family reunion before proceeding. I'm sure your brother will show up before too long looking for his lost little sibling."

X

Sam felt a ripple of fear shoot through him. There was no doubt that Dean would come looking for him, and chained up like he was he had no way of warning him.

"Dean isn't stupid enough to let himself fall into a trap, and what's Dean got to do with all this anyway? " Sam asked, hoping that the vampire would let slip more info if he kept him talking.

X

"Tut, tut, Sam; everyone from Heaven through to Purgatory, knows that you are each other's weak spot and there's absolutely no doubt that Dean will turn up on his black horse to rescue you. It's not as if it's never happened before, now is it?" he smirked.

"I was witness to Dean's most intimate thoughts in the brief time he was my vampire child and I know there is nothing he wouldn't do to save his brother. Don't bother denying it, Sam," the Alpha added lifting a hand, as Sam began to speak. " That's just how it is; get over it!"

X

"Fair enough then; but if you're so sure of your facts then you'll also know that Dean is gonna kill you when he gets his hands on you," Sam sneered.

"Perhaps. We shall see, but for the moment I have the winning hand; the only bargaining tool that means anything to Dean Winchester, you his brother!" he finished off theatrically.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I still don't understand what you want with us. Is it just revenge, or what? Heck, we haven't even killed any vamps recently. I can't believe you're stupid enough to mess with us just for fun."

"Certainly not, child. I told you that my race has been nearly exterminated. I need new and more vigorous blood to build up my followers and I can think of nothing better that the indomitable Winchester blood to inject the best qualities into my new breed. Your brother was the most potent vampire I had ever had the pleasure to count among my children and he will be again, with the right 'encouragement' of course!" the Alpha added.

"Well it was so nice chatting, but I have so many things to attend to while I wait for your worried brother to arrive. I hope you're not too uncomfortable but as you Winchesters seem to escape from the most improbable places, I'm afraid this is the best accommodation I can offer for the moment."

He walked out leaving Sam sighing in despair for he knew the vampire was right and that Dean would throw himself into any sort of danger to get him back. He tugged uselessly on the chains, fervently hoping that his big brother would be careful.

X

X

X

Dean and Ginny found the Impala exactly where it should have been, parked on a corner near the shopping area, but other than some bags lying haphazardly on the ground, sure testimony that Sam had been jumped unexpectedly by someone or something, there were no other clues.

X

"Some son of a bitch has got their hands on Sammy," Dean cursed angrily. "We gotta find out who."

"There's no blood to be seen, Dean," Ginny consoled him. "If they wanted to harm him they wouldn't have bothered taking him away, they'd have killed him on the spot."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me feel any better. Sam's been through enough; all he needs is more friggin' suffering at the hands of some sadistic freak who wants his turn at getting his revenge on us!"

Ginny placed a hand on his arm.

"Dean, dear, I just transported you here via soul power, so don't you think that the Men of Letters might have a quick scrying spell to find Sam? Now are you going to give me a ride in this black beauty of yours? Using the energy of the soul is handy, but very debilitating and I need to sit down."

X

She patted the Impala's hood. "John was always so fond of this car. It is the same one right?" she smiled getting a nod from Dean. "He told me that some young man gave him a tip about it being a great buy, and how happy he was to have bought it instead of the Volkswagen he had been going for!"

Dean raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. Things were complicated enough, no need to add more to the pot. Time travel was a tricky thing; the less said the better.

X

He opened the door courteously to let the old lady seat herself, and slid into the driving seat. His gran might not get any points in a fist fight but her brain was a treasure trove of secrets, and he was glad she was there to stop him freaking out too much at Sam's disappearance.

Strangely enough, however, Dean had never felt so confident and self-assured. He didn't know if it was due to the unexpected presence of his grandmother, but he felt as he once had, before all the Apocalypse crap had hit the fan, when he and Sam were younger and it was all about the rush they got when they saved a life from evil. It had felt so good back then.

Yep, he smirked to himself; bad-ass Dean Winchester was back in the saddle! Whoever had taken Sammy had made a big mistake!

X

XXXXX TBC XXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

XXXXXXX

Dean watched with interest as Ginny browsed her way through the books that filled the ample shelves set around the library walls.

"You really know this place inside out," he remarked impressed.

"Well, I practically grew up in here," she smiled.

"Both mother and father were members of the Society. I know it seems as if we kept pretty much to ourselves but basically it was hard for someone to come in from the outside and be expected to take in the Men Of letters thing. Henry was a quick study," she added wistfully. "He took to the supernatural like a duck to water. I suppose some people just have a more open and receptive mind than others."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, and sometimes you're forced into the life, open mind or not."

X

Ginny pulled out the book she had been looking for and came to stand beside her grandson.

She lifted a hand and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry that things couldn't have been different for you and Sam and for my John too, but sometimes things are taken out of our hands by more powerful forces that we're defenceless against."

Dean gently clasped the hand in his own and smiled wryly. "Yeah, when it's the Big Guy that sets things in motion, it's hard to escape your fate."

X

"Dean, dear, if you ever feel the need to talk, I'll listen, and whatever you tell me I won't judge you or Sam. I haven't known you for long but I can see the bond of love that links you both, and where there's such a selfless love there can be no evil."

Dean just nodded, moved by Ginny's words.

He wasn't sure what he and Sam had between them, but if Ginny saw it as selfless love, he wasn't going to contradict her.

X

"So," he smiled, changing the subject. "Just what new tricks are in that book you're hanging so grimly on to?"

She gave him one last pat on the arm and plunked the book down on the table.

"Now then, my boy, I can get you the spell but once we locate Sam, I'm afraid getting him out will be up to you. If I had been fifty years younger, my soul energy would have recharged itself by now but the nearer the soul gets to its separation from the body, the less energy it disposes of. Just like everything else, the young have it better, "she sighed.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear that kind of talk. Me and Sam have lost everybody, so we need you to stick around for a very long time," Dean said his voice hoarse. "Then you gotta show Sammy how everything works. He'll be in geek heaven."

"What about you Dean? Don't you want to know how 'everything works' too?"

"Na, Sam's the perfect little Man Of Letters, me not so much."

X

Ginny's face took on a vexed expression as she studied him.

"Dean Winchester, you are as much a Man Of Letters as Sam is. You are _**both**_ legacies. Just because Sam's inclinations are more scholarly than yours doesn't mean that you are less a 'man of letters' than he. I get it that you are more a 'man of action'," she smiled. " But even although Sam prefers books that doesn't mean he is a bad hunter, does it?"

Dean cocked his head; he knew where she was going.

"Na, Sam's a great hunter," he stated with a touch of pride in his voice. It was true, Sammy was a terrific hunter, it was just that he preferred research. "Then I rest my case," Ginny smirked. "Just because you prefer hunting doesn't mean you can't be a great Man of Letters."

"You got me there, Granny," Dean teased.

X

This woman made him feel good, and the fact that she had the same sunny smile as Sam, made her even more appealing.

"We've wasted enough time in chatter, my boy," she stated energetically. "Now it's time for you to go get your brother and my youngest grand child back!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Dean replied admiring the vigour that the old lady still displayed.

X

X

Sam struggled with the chains but even if he had a lock-pick, he wouldn't be able to use it. The way his hands were shackled so far apart made it impossible. He was worried for Dean; he had no doubts that his brother would find him. He would search stubbornly until he did.

San sighed. Sometimes he wished that Dean wasn't so protective of him; his brother deserved better than to have to keep coming to his rescue and putting his life on the line, but he knew that nothing would stop his brother from doing that, just as nothing would stop him looking for Dean.

He would never forget the misery of the six months he searched for his big brother after the Mystery Spot affair. He had become an emotionless robot, interested only in getting Dean back and taking out his revenge on the Trickster.

All his geekiness and love for research had disappeared as if it had never been, and that part of him which was the most stubborn and dangerous of hunters had come to the fore front. He had killed all monsters encountered on his quest quickly and efficiently, the only thought in his mind had been getting Dean back.

He tugged angrily on the chains, only managing to chafe his wrists in the process, and he swore that if he ever got back to the bunker, the first thing he would research was the soul transport spell. Dean wouldn't have to come into the Alpha's lair and put himself in danger, if he'd known how to use it

Ginny seemed to be privy to all the secrets of the bunker and its contents. He had to learn everything she knew; the more knowledge he gleaned, the more he could keep Dean safe.

The rustle of the key announced the arrival of a visitor. He hoped it wasn't the Alpha. He wasn't in the mood to appreciate his smirking face.

X

X

"Ah, here it is," Ginny announced triumphantly. "Now we just need the ingredients and Sam's whereabouts will no longer be a mystery."

Dean held up a hand to stop her, as Ginny turned to go into the kitchen to get them.

"No way! I love the open sesame thing. I'll go," Dean declared. He had memorised the short spell, and like a little kid with a new toy, he was thrilled at the way the wall dissolved to expose the utility room..

X

Ginny smiled as he walked off. She was glad she had come. Her presence seemed to give Dean pleasure, and she was all for that because she was sure that both boys had suffered terribly in their short lives, and whatever brightness she could bring them in these last days of her own existence, she friggin' would.

X

"There he is, Dean," Ginny announced triumphantly some time later. Her grandson quickly perused the map and pinpointed the exact spot. "It's about an hour's ride from here, Ginny," he stated.

"It looks to be an isolated area. No big towns around. Could be some monster's lair, Ghouls, vamps, anything really. I'd better make sure I'm stocked up for all eventualities!" he continued.

"You go get your brother, Dean. But promise me you'll be careful. I've just found my grandsons and I don't want to lose them again," she cautioned.

Dean nodded; it felt strange to have someone other than Sam worrying about him, but it was somehow comforting.

"I'd love tp come with you Dean," she huffed. "But I'm too old and I could end up being used as a hostage or something. You don't need the added burden. No, as I said, I'll stay here and rest; get my energy back up; my soul shifting could come in useful if you get your pretty head into trouble."

X

"Okay, but don't' let any strangers in," he teased. "Even if they look like harmless old ladies!"

"Just who are you calling old, young whippet? Get on with you, before I show you my judo moves!"

He pulled a spare cell-phone from a drawer.

"This has both Sam's and my numbers speed dialled in. It'll keep us in contact, that is if you don't want to use another of your 'spells' instead!" he called back as he exited the bunker.

X

X

Once in the Impala Dean turned his complete attention to the task in hand; getting his brother back.

"Hang in there Sammy. I gotcha," he whispered as his face took on its iciest expression. Whoever had taken Sam was going to pay dearly.

X

XXXXX TBC XXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

XXXXXXX

Sam yanked with frustration on the chains but all he managed to do was to cause the wounds on his wrists to bleed even more.

He prayed that Dean would be careful when he came to get him; there was no doubt in his mind that his big brother would come, but it would be one against a big nest of vampires, for he had heard a lot of movement above and around the grounds.

From the window set high in the wall he could see the red-tiled roof of what appeared to be a mansion, angling round to the side. The perfect hide-out for the alpha vamp, he mused: in keeping with his status.

X

He hadn't been offered food or water since he had been captured, neither had he been given toilet facilities. He grimaced; if they didn't attend to that soon, they would find their basement a little more humid than it was before!

He turned his head as the door opened; expecting to see the Alpha or one of his minions but it was with surprise that he perceived the sweet-faced teenage girl who entered.

The Alpha had candidly admitted to liking the fresh blood of youngsters but Sam wondered why any of them would come to this dank cell to visit him

X

She came slowly to stand before him, an indecipherable smile on her face, half-way between innocent and rapacious. Sam had never seen her before, yet…. there was something… familiar about her.

With a jolt he realised who she was and the shock must have shown on his face as she tilted her head as is if to say; clever boy, Sam!

X

'Eve! It can't be!' Sam growled. 'We sent your ass back to Purgatory.'

'Yes. Your brother was very ingenious. I have to give him that, but then you Winchesters have been crapping all over us poor monsters since that idiot Azazel started having anything to do with your family!

However, if a soul can get out of Purgatory once; with the same spell and the same ingredients it's even easier to get out the second time, so here I am! My children called me and I'm here to help them.'

X

Sam sneered sarcastically. 'My heart bleeds for you and your 'children'. I'm only sorry that we'll never manage to rid the Earth of you all, but we'll keep trying.'

'Brave words but it all falls to bits when you or Dean are in danger. Not so arrogant then, are we?'

'You know nothing about me or my brother.' Sam scowled.

'Au contraire! I know everything I need to. He'll be rolling up to the door before long to save his little brother and we'll be here waiting.'

X

Sam pulled on the chains, although his brain told him he would only end up uselessly hurting himself again; the thought of Dean walking into a trap terrified him but he wasn't going to let her see that.

'Dean's smarter than all of you put together,' he scoffed. 'He won't just walk in here and let himself be captured.'

'Well, it was nice talking to you Sam. I'm sure I'll have the pleasure again later,' she said as she turned to go.

'Wait, just what do you want from us, bitch?' Sam spat out.

X

'Why, '_**Sammy**',_ 'she jibed. 'And to think you're the intelligent one. We want you to come over to our side, silly! Once you and your brother become good little monsters, none of us will have to worry about the Winchesters any more and we'll have two great strategic fighters on our team.

Now, sorry to be such a bad hostess but I've still got a few things to attend to before your brother arrives, although I'm sure we'll have an entertaining time together later.'

X

Sam threw his head back against the wall: as if things weren't complicated enough, the Mother of all monsters had escaped Purgatory again.

He was pretty sure that they had run out of Phoenix ashes and he couldn't see him and Dean time-travelling again very soon, although Henry had possessed the spell for time travel. Maybe they could do another Back to the Future and burn the Phoenix again-or not?

Well he wasn't going anywhere soon, trussed up as he was like a turkey!

X

X

Dean parked the Impala behind a clump of trees, two hundred yards from the point that Ginny had indicted on the map. He didn't think that roaring up to the place in the car was the best idea!

He could see a big house in the distance, standing out eerily from the surrounding country-side. Better to go in on foot, keeping to the shadows as much as possible.

X

He pulled out his phone and dialled the number of the old cell he had left with Ginny.

'Hey, I found the place. It's a classical Mansion on the hill.

Just the kind of place monsters or Hollywood film stars love. I just hope I find Jennifer Lopez and not Dracula,' he joked as memories of the movie–fan shape shifter came to him, along with the more pleasurable ones of Jamie with whom he had lost his virginity for the second time, after coming back from Hell _**completely **_re-integrated.

Yeah, but back to the problem in hand.

If Sammy was in there, it was gonna a take all his cunning to get him out.

X

'How's your soul healing up, Ginny? Never know when we might have need of it.

Hmm, okay, you just rest. I'll put my cell on vibe but don't call unless it's urgent. Don't worry, I'll be careful!'

He closed down the communication.

X

Although every cell in his body wanted to run to Sam, he knew he would have to wait for dusk to have any chance of success. The house was just too exposed. He would go in Marine-style. He consulted his watch It was half-seven so he wouldn't have long to wait.

He rubbed the black paste over his face and hands to better blend in with the night, adjusted his back-pack over his shoulders and followed the road to the high wall that surrounded the property, circling around until he came to the side of the mansion that had the least amount of windows.

He knew there was no guarantee that whoever took Sam wouldn't have a man posted at every one. He shrugged. It was just a chance he would have to take.

He scrambled over the high wall as best he could and navigated the garden, stopping at a service hatch to the basement he had spotted on the ground.

He pulled back one of the flaps and slipped into the underlying area, switching on a small torch and shining it around.

At the far end of the room a dark corridor led off. Dean moved towards it, his honed senses telling him all this was too easy.

Everything was silent, there hadn't even been a light in any of the windows and he hadn't seen or heard a living soul.

Ginny had been certain that Sammy was here and his brother sure hadn't kidnapped himself so there must be some one around.

X

An old nursery rhyme came into his mind, 'Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly' and in that moment, Dean really felt a huge affinity for the poor fly. He ducked into the corridor, his heart in his mouth; not that he was afraid of the dark, just what was waiting in it!

He manoeuvred his way around the rubbish that was stacked up along the sides, cursing silently as he hit his knee off a spike of metal sticking out of the wall.

Eventually a door came into view and he pulled it carefully open. It was another corridor much like the one he had just exited, but here there were doors to the right and left and could see a glimmer of light coming from beneath one of them.

X

Sam was in there, he could sense his presence, but if this was a trap, then he would be walking right into it. Strange that the only light in the whole building was in the room where his brother was held prisoner!

He backed away through the door and returned to the basement where he'd originally entered the house. He quickly pulled out the plastic explosive he'd brought. If he was going to imitate the Marines he would go the whole way.

X

He attached the plastic to the service doors. They were flimsy and would offer no resistance, but the racket would be a nice diversion to allow him to free Sam and find another way out. He pushed in the timer and made his way quickly forward down the corridor. He would soon find out if the house was as deserted as it seemed.

He crouched down behind some empty barrels and waited for the bang.

Every window in the house above him shook as it blew and he heard the low murmuring of voices. Yeah, the place was empty, my ass!

X

He sneaked a look through the door and saw two guys standing in front of the cell, who hadn't been there a moment ago. They looked normal, but that could mean anything, ghouls, vampires or just douche-bags. Dean had come prepared for any eventuality but somehow his instinct told him to go for his machete.

X

Dean Winchester in pissed mode was unbeatable and the two guards had only time to show their vamp teeth and make Dean feel okay about killing them outright, before their heads tumbled to the ground.

As their blood trickled along the floor in rivulets, Dean patted their pockets in search of the key. His hands were shaking as he found it and pushed it into the lock.

'Sammy' he mouthed as he caught sight of his brother against the wall, chained and gagged. He could see the despair in Sam's eyes as a heavy hit to the head sent him into oblivion.

X

XXX TBC XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slowly regained consciousness to the sound of his brother's panicked voice echoing in his ears. Sam had managed to loosen the gag that had covered his mouth and was calling out his name.

"Dean, are you okay? Dean! DEAN!"

His head felt as if it had gone fourteen rounds with the current world heavy-weight boxing champion and Sam's urgent pleas weren't helping!

"Tone it down, Sam. I'm okay," he whispered as the hammer in his skull kept tapping viciously.

He tried to lift a hand to his head but it was blocked by the chains fastened similarly to Sam's; holding his arms apart.

X

"Dean!" Sam's voice took on a slightly annoyed tone now that he saw his sibling was awake and responsive. "You walked straight into a trap. I was hoping you'd come in a little bit more carefully."

He didn't bother saying Dean shouldn't have come at all, for there hadn't been any doubt in Sam's mind that he would!

Despite the pounding in his brain Dean, focused his gaze on his sibling and flashed him the eye-roll reserved for; 'you don't think I'm that stupid Sasquatch, there's always a back-up plan'.

Sam blinked a couple of times to signal that he understood and an ulterior crick of the head from his big brother, told Sam to keep on with the complaining he was doing.

The brothers were so attuned to each other that their silent conversation was as explicit as words would have been, and Sam continued with his now-pretend criticism of his brother's failed plan.

X

"Well, Sammy. You can't win them all," Dean shrugged, immediately regretting it as the hammer in his head pounded even more diligently. "Maybe I was a little impetuous, but don't thank me for trying to get your skinny ass back!"

"Well, great job you did," Sam bitched. "Now we're both hog-tied and ready to be turned into Vampires."

"Oh, so that's why they took you?"

"No, Dean, that's why they took _**us**_. They knew you would come after me. They seem to think that we would make classy vampires, and now with your bumbling incompetence, they're going to get the chance," Sam whined convincingly, demonstrating unexpected acting talents he hadn't appeared to have when they were in the alternate universe masquerading as Padalecki and Ackles.

X

The brothers were still pretend-sniping at each other when the door to the cell was pushed open and the Alpha-Vamp sauntered in accompanied by the new and improved Eve.

"Well," the alpha smirked looking at Sam. "You seem to have over-estimated your brother this time. Everyone knows how anxious Dean gets when his little brother is in danger. It would even be cute if I had a bleeding heart, which I don't, but I'll be more than happy to welcome you two to my family. I'm sure you'll both make me proud," he smirked.

"Yes," Eve chirped in with her little-girl voice. "Two more monster children, and when the time comes, I'll see you both in Purgatory at my side."

X

"See what your carelessness has done, Dean" Sam scowled, keeping up his pissed act. "It's all your fault if we're in this mess."

"Hey," Dean retorted. "You're the one who got himself kidnapped by these Moogs like a four-year old."

"Now now, boys, " the alpha broke in. "As soon as I turn you both, all this brotherly blaming will fade away."

The Alpha came forward pushing his face up close to Dean's.

"I was going to turn you right here and now, but Eve wants to make it a little ceremonial moment; a bit of local colour for the troops, as it were. After all it's not everyone who gets to have the Winchesters at their mercy. So we'll see you both tonight when you will become part of my race," he chuckled, turning towards the door.

"Ass-hole," Dean spat back as he and Eve left the room. "We'll never become two of your crappy blood-suckers," he yelled after them.

X

Dean let five minutes pass to make sure that from outside the cell door all was quiet, before pointing a finger as best he could towards his jeans' pocket.

The alpha hadn't even bothered to search him; Dean still had his phone.

The bad guys' egos were so puffed up that they never expected their victims to be smarter than them! There was no way he could get to it by himself but their legs were free and Sam's long limbs could reach Dean's side easily.

Sam pushed against the denim pocket with the toe of his boot until the phone peeped out and slipped gently down Dean's thigh onto the ground.

Dean tried in vain to edge the fingers of his right hand forward but Sam, with a twist of his leg, managed to give the phone the extra little touch that consigned it into Dean's waiting grasp.

X

The alpha vamp had played right into his hands by deciding to throw a little celebration party to impress the monster world that he was the one to finally eliminate the bothersome Winchesters.

He fervently hoped that Ginny's soul was recharging; a smile coming to his lips at the thought of how freaked up their world was at having to even consider such a thing.

He chuckled and composed a message to her using his thumb;

'Found Sam but been captured.

OK till evening but gonna need your help.'

He pressed send, tucked the phone under his ass and rested his head against the wall.

X

The pounding in his skull had calmed down a little, and he turned towards Sam to satisfy himself that his brother was in good condition.

"They haven't hurt me, Dean," Sam said interpreting Dean's scrutiny. "I'm fine. They only grabbed me as bait to get their hands on us both."

"Huh," Dean answered, "It didn't take the combined intelligence of the Alpha and Eve to come to the conclusion that I'd come for you, but they didn't count on our secret weapon," he said lowering his voice to a whisper.

Sam rolled his eyes. Sometimes it seemed he was the elder brother and Dean had remained a goofy kid.

"Secret weapon? What are you talking about, dude," Sam frowned.

Dean glared at him to remind him to keep his voice down, as he said quietly. "Our grand-mother has a poker of aces up her sleeve, little bro'. You remember the two-legged surprise we found in the cupboard a while ago? How it got there?"

Sam's slanted cat's eyes became two slits as he stared at his brother. "You mean what I think you mean?" He lowered his voice to a barely audible breath. " She can do that little soul trick?"

Dean nodded. "Problem is, her juice is low. She needs time to get it up to scratch, but the alpha with his idea of putting on a little show has maybe just given her the time she needs."

"No way," Sam said in admiration at the thought that the elderly lady could soul-transport like Henry had..

"I saw her with my own eyes, dude. She took me to the Impala where they had kidnapped you, and it's thanks to the scrying spell she cooked up that i found you. Dude we have the coolest gran ever!" Dean grinned in delight.

Sam rolled his eyes but he was every bit as impressed as Dean. Maybe they would manage to get out of this mess after all.

"So what happens now? " he asked his brother.

Dean cocked his head. "We wait little brother, we wait, hoping that the cavalry arrives!

X

TBC


End file.
